


Her Salvation

by Gallavich1012



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Rick, Domestic Violence, F/M, No Walkers, Protective Daryl, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich1012/pseuds/Gallavich1012
Summary: Addison "Addie" Grimes, is the daughter of Rick and Lori, big sister to Carl and Judith. She's in an abusive relationship and no one knows. She's good at hiding it. She knows she should leave, tell her father and let him handle it but she's terrified. What happen when he goes to far? Or when she meets the handsome redneck at the mechanic shop? How will Rick react?(ON HIATUS WHILE EDITING)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone always says they don't remember how it started, but Addison Grimes did . After high school he started partying, he was a mean drunk. The first couple of months he would just scream and yell, pick a fight, call her names and apologize the next day. After a couple months it was the same, but this time when she flinched at his raised voice or cowered away from him when he got close he would laugh, telling her she looked good scared. 

Then it happened, it had been storming that night. Rain slamming down onto the tin roof, branches scraping against the siding and windows, wind howling, lightning crackling and thunder rolling. It was something straight out of a lifetime movie. She had the TV on, a warm cup of tea, waiting for him to get home. He was at the bar more often than not. He barely even went to work at the time. She worked, he drank. 

He finally came in yanking the door open, bitching and cussing before he was even inside. Something about 'we better have beer cause that no good son of a bitch bartender kicked him out'. She had sat there quietly as he stomped over to the fridge opening the door so roughly things fell over and onto the floor, he didn't bother to pick them up. He reached in grabbing a beer, the one she knew was the last in there. 

"One beer? All we have is one goddamn beer? What the hell woman, you know I like to keep my beer in this house!" He bellowed barreling in from the kitchen, stumbling over his own two feet. 

"I'm sorry, Scott. Money was short this week, I couldn't afford-" Addie was cut off when he grabbed her chin roughly in his hands, gasping and nearly dropping her cup of tea. 

"I don't give a damn what you can or can't afford ya hear me? There better be more beer in the fridge tomorrow." He growled and he absolutely reeked of beer and whiskey. 

"Scott I can't. I had to pay all of the bills this week or they would have shut everything off. I don't have the money. I'm sorry-" Addie gasped loudly, cut off again but this time it was from a slap to the face. 

She looked up wide eyed at the man as a slow smirk came over his face. She gently sat her cup on the coffee table and bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. 

"I'll have more beer for you tomorrow." She said quietly. 

"Yeah, you will. Don't come to bed tonight I wanna be alone." He said his voice gruff and slurred. She felt nauseous like she was going to puke everywhere as she heard the bedroom door lock. 

That night she slept on the couch and fought in her head over the thought of calling her dad. But the next morning Scott did the whole cry apology thing, she knew he didn't mean it. He wasn't sorry because he did it again, and again and it got worse and worse. She put on a good show for her family and friends but she was praying someone would find out somehow. Her best friend Maggie knew but only because she had to have her stitch up her cheek and shoulder two separate times. She figured it out. Addie lied and told her it was under control but she told her she'd tell Rick if it happened again. Shd hadn't gone to see her since. Addie desperately wanted help but she didn't know how to ask for it, not after it had been happening for so long. She was scared people wouldn't believe her.

It was hell watching her dad's friend, Carol, go through the court process when she finally pressed charges against Ed for abusing her and their daughter. Then there was Jessie and Pete Anderson. Her sixteen year old son shot Pete one night when the parents got into a huge fight and he was choking Jessie. It came out that he had been abusing her and their two boys. How could she come out when she knew their situation and hers wasn't nearly half as bad. 

Scott came from a wealthy family, his dad was a CEO and his mom was apart of every event known to the Georgia area. If she took him to court he'd have the best of the best lawyers, and probably make her look crazy even though there are hospital documents on quite a few of her injuries. She would testify against him, and if he wasn't put in jail after her dad learned what he'd done he would probably be dead. 

That was if Rick ever found out. She was terrified Scott would just kill her one day and no one would ever know what had been going on. She longed for her dad to bring it up and ask but he never did. She wondered if she was too good at hiding it, maybe she should start slipping up. Forgetting to cover up a bruise, not fighting the flinches at a loud noise or when someone touched her. Maybe she should just tell someone. How can it be so hard when this isn't what she wants. She didn't love him anymore. She wasn't sure if she ever really did. 

She tried to leave once. She wasn't going to tell anyone. She would just go to Atlanta for a while, stay in one of those temporary places for domestic abuse victims. She was secretly saving money, had her bags packed but he came home earlier than expected and beat her black and blue. She had to lie to her mom and dad for a week and told them she was sick before she could go see them. The swelling in her face went down and she could finally cover the bruises with makeup but she shouldn't have. She should have let them see what was happening but she didn't.

She was protecting him. Enabling him. For what? A roof over my head? It sure as hell wasn't because he loved her or because she loved him. She knew she needed to get away. To stop staying it was okay. Because it wasn't. She wasn't. She was one hundred percent not okay. She couldn't do it anymore. Fake smiling around family, pretending to love and say good things about a man that does nothing but hurt her, someone she feels nothing but fear for. 

She had to do it for herself before it got even worse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, mama." Addie smiled as she walked onto the porch hugging her mother and kissing her on the cheek. 

"Hey, baby I wasn't expecting you. Your dads still at work." She said, the kitchen rag draped on her shoulder, a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and the smell of dinner wafting through the air from the open door. 

"Yeah, I know. I should've called first but I felt like surprising you." She said, turning back to the door, hearing Carl come down the stairs. 

"Addie, hey!" 

"Holy shit, did you have a growth spurt overnight?" She asked as Carl walked out onto the porch and pulled her into a hug. 

"I grew like a month ago but you wouldn't know cause you never come around anymore." He teased, feeling bad when she bit her lip and looked away. 

"Sorry, Ads I didn't mean..."

"No, it's okay bubba. Let's go inside." She shrugged it off forcing a smile before following their mom inside. 

"Where's Judy?" She asked and right on cue before mom could answer there was a babble in the next room. 

"Addie!" Her little voice exclaimed, clapping her hands as her big sister walked in the living room where she was happily watching cartoons from her playpen. 

"Hey, my Judy. Sissy missed you." Addie cooed in a baby voice as she picked the little girl up and kissed her cheek. 

"So, how's school going?" She asked turning to Carl who was sitting on the couch texting someone with a goofy smile on his face. 

"It's going good. I joined the football team, I have my first game coming up in a few week if you wanna come." He shrugged casually but he really wanted her to be there and she could tell he did. 

"I wouldn't miss it for anything, kiddo. Text me the date and time. I'll be there." She promised sitting next to him and he smiled. 

"I also met a girl, we've been talking." He said, that goofy grin back on his face. 

"Oh, yeah?" She asked, turning towards him crossing her legs under herself. 

"Yeah, her names Enid. We have chemistry together." 

"Is that a joke like the pickup line? Or y'all actually have chemistry together like the class?" She asked both of them laughing. 

"The class. We're lab partners." He answered, she couldn't help but smile. He was growing up so much, she couldn't believe he was a freshman already. 

"Oh! You'll have to help me come up with something cool to ask her to homecoming. I wanna ask her at the homecoming game." He said all excitedly, making her smile again. 

"Okay yes! Let me know when it's getting closer to time and I'll come over to help you." 

"You're the best Ads. I missed you." He said leaning over to hug his big sister. 

"I know bubs. I'll try to start visiting more again but anytime you need to talk you have my number, okay? Anytime you need me you can text or call me." She said seriously as she pulled back to look at him. 

"I know, I just don't like bothering you. It seems like you and Scott always fight when I call..." He trailed off, not missing the look on her face when she looked down kissing Judith's head softly. 

"We've been fighting a lot lately." She mumbled, Carl shot her a pointed look but she ignored it when she heard a car door shutting. Addie handed Jude to Carl as she stood up going over to the window, expecting to see her dad and furrowing her brow when she saw Scott walking up. Lori beat her to the door and already had it opened greeting Scott. 

"Hey is Addison here?" She heard him ask, Lori looking down the hall Addie then back at Scott and nodded before stepping aside and letting him in. 

It was no secret to Addie that her family didn't like Scott. They wanted her to leave him and didn't even know the worst of their relationship. Carl stood up, laying Judith in her crib, walking behind his sister as Scott made his way inside. 

"Hey, babe." He said walking to the living room, leaning in to kiss her cheek making her flinch just the slightest. 

"Hi. What are you doing here?" She asked, giving him a tight, forced smile. 

"You weren't home when I got there and figured you were here." He shrugged and she nodded slowly. 

"Mrs. Grimes, do you have a beer?" He asked turning and walking away to the kitchen and she let out a heavy sigh. 

"Come here." Carl ground out between his clenched jaw, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up the stairs and to his bedroom. 

"What was that?" He asked pointing to the door after he closed it. 

"What was what?" She asked knowing exactly what he was referring to but she bit my lip and looked away. 

"Always fighting. Randomly showing up to check where you are. You flinched when he leaned in to kiss you is he..." Addie glanced up at him with big eyes, silently wishing for him to answer the question. 

"Is he what?" She asked, her voice shaking as she spoke. 

"You remember Ron? His little brother is Sam you used to babysit us all. His dad was abusing Miss Jessie. They were always fighting before he died. She couldn't go anywhere without him questioning her. She used to flinch away from him the same way you did. Is Scott doing that? Is Scott hurting you?" He asked, she could hear the anger in his voice and it threw her off guard, she didn't know what to say. Just say it, Addie, just tell him. 

"I don't- he's- I- I, um-" 

"Addie?" She jumped when Rick called her name from down stairs. She rushed out of the room before Carl could say anything else and bounded down the stairs an actual smile spreading across her face when she saw her dad at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Hey, baby girl." He smiled pulling her into a hug. 

"Hey, daddy." She smiled as she pulled away and kissed his cheek, almost jumping when she saw movement out the corner of her eye but relaxed when it was only Shane. 

"Hey, Addie." He said giving me a one armed hug. 

"Hey, uncle Shane. We're all having dinner together?" She asked casually, very relieved when they both nodded feeling a lot better. 

She almost wanted Scott to lose his temper tonight so maybe it would all finally end.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how was work?" Addie asked, looking over at Rick after everyone sat and started eating. 

"It was alright, pretty quiet today. We were on patrol all day." He said sipping at his water. 

"Yeah, no action today." Shane said with a fake pout. Addie laughed at that, not missing the look Scott threw my way. Unbeknownst to them Rick didn't miss the look either and he didn't like it. 

"How've you been, baby? How's work?" Rick asked looking over at his daughter but before she could say anything Scott spoke up. 

"She's staying at home. I got a raise at work so she just stays home now so I can take care of her." He answered smiling. Addie forced a smile and nodded. Rick noticed immediately that her smile wasn't real and nodded slowly, his eyes shifting from Addie to Carl who had a scowl on his face looking back when she coughed and looked over at Lori. 

"Dinners really good mom. Guess I came on the right night, huh? Spaghettis my favorite." She said forking some into her mouth hoping to change the subject. 

"Thank you, sweetie. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I would have made dessert too if I'd known you were coming over." She said sipping at her wine, making eye contact with her husband across the table. It was very obvious the mood in the room was off. 

"That's okay I'll probably eat enough of this to fill me up." Addie laughed and she knew very well that everyone at the table knew it wasn't a real laugh. 

She looked around her eyes meeting Rick's and he furrowed his eyebrows looking at her with confusion. She looked away, immediately turning back to her food and eating a few more bites. The silence in the room was deafening and Addie felt like she was going to explode. She started shifting nervously in her seat feeling eyes on her but she couldn't look up. 

"Addison, can I talk to you for a moment." Her head snapped up to meet Scott's eye, gently pushing away from the table at the same time as him and followed him into the living room. Rick and Shane exchanged a glance neither liking the way the couple was acting towards each other. 

"What the hell is going on?" Scott growled quietly stepping close to Addie, towering over her smaller form. 

"I don't know-" 

"Don't lie to me." He hissed, grabbing her wrist tightly and pulled her against him. 

"Did you tell someone? Huh? Do they know?" He spat, his eyes filled with fire. 

""No. No, I swear." She answered a little louder than she needed to and vaguely heard a chair scrape against the floor but he must not have heard it. He raised his hand up, satisfied when she flinched violently and was still stuck in his hold. 

"I swear to god if you told anyone I'll kill-" 

"What the hell is going on in here?" Rick bellowed rage bubbling inside of him, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the man raising a hand to his little girl. He could see her chin wobble and Scott didn't move, his nostrils flared angrily before he pushed her away roughly nearly causing her to fall over. 

"Rick, man it isn't-" Rick walked forward cutting Scott off, throwing a punch and hitting him in the jaw as hard as he could. He grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, hearing Addie gasp behind him. Shane came into the room hearing the commotion, his eyes catching Addie's tear filled ones before he looked over at Rick. 

"No. I don't wanna hear anything from you. I ever see you raise a hand to my daughter again, I'll beat the fuck out of you and then I'll arrest you and throw your ass in jail. You understand?" Rick growled, pleased when he saw the fear in the boy's eyes. Addie had never heard her dad like this and it honestly scared her. 

"Rick, man. Come on. You gotta let him go. You cannot do this." Shane said gently but firmly. He caught Addie's eyes once again as he slowly walked over to the other two men. Carl headed into the room and he rushed over to Addie when he realized she was crying, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her against his side. 

"Get the hell out of my house." Rick growled quietly pushing away from Scott roughly. 

"Addison let's go." Scott growled, glaring at the girl. 

"N- no." She stuttered quietly, she could feel all eyes on her but couldn't bring herself to look at anyone. 

"What?" He asked, his voice rising again, fist clenching angrily at his sides. 

"I said no. I'm not leaving with you." She said more confidently this time, ready to run away when he took a step forward but Shane stepped in front of him. 

"I believe she said no and you were asked to leave so I suggest you leave now because I'm still on duty." Shane growled and Scott scoffed at him. 

"I'll pack your shit for you." He said before turning and stomping down the small hall, slamming the door shut and that did it. 

A loud ugly sob ripped from her lips as her knees went weak and she nearly fell to the ground, Carl catching her just in time. Rick rushed over immediately pulling her against his chest, shushing her quietly. She vaguely heard her mom come in and asked what happened then heard her and Shane talking quietly but she buried her face in her dad's neck when she heard her mother gasp quietly. 

"Addie, I need to ask you a serious question, baby." Rick said quietly after a minute shifting her so she was sitting on the couch next to him, Shane sitting on the coffee table in front of them. 

"Was Scott- is Scott abusing you?" Rick asked his voice staying strong and calm but his eyes told a different story. She opened her mouth but her bottom lip shook heavily. 

"Addie we can't help unless you say it." Shane said gently but firmly and she nodded her head. 

"Yes. Yeah. He has been. For a while." She said quietly looking down and picking at a thread on her sleeve. She looked up at her dad then at Shane. She reached down and fingered the hem of her shirt, not giving herself time to over think it before pulling it over her head, leaving her in just a tank top. She heard the sharp intake of breath from both Rick and Shane. 

Her body was covered in bruises, even in places they couldn't see. She pushed her hair back over her shoulders so they could see the handprint bruises on the side of her neck. She knew how it looked. It looked awful even to herself, she could only imagine how it looked to someone else. 

"There's more. They're everywhere. My back, stomach, legs, if I go wash off my makeup their on my face. I've got hair missing in a couple places. I-" Rick turned, immediately wrapping her back in his arms when she started crying again. 

"Shane." 

"I've got it, brother. Bring her down after she calms down." Shane said quietly before standing up. 

She curled up against her dad's side still crying quietly as he held her tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, sweet girl. I made you some tea." Lori said walking in with a tray, Addie was still curled against Rick's side but sat forward when she put the tea on the table. Lori scanned her daughters body, tearing up when she noticed all of the bruising. 

"Mama, don't cry. Please, don't cry." Addie pleaded reaching out to grab her hand tightly. 

"Oh, my sweet girl. I'm so sorry this happened to you." She said and Addie could tell she was holding back her tears for her daughters, she was thankful. She couldn't handle anymore crying. 

Addie pulled her hand away gently before pouring herself some tea and fixing it the way she liked, a little milk and a little sugar. She cupped her hands around the mug and leaned back against Rick's side again, bringing her knees up to her chest as she sipped at the tea, sighing as the warmth spread through her chest. 

"Addie, I gotta bring you down to the station, okay? Your gonna have to give Shane your statement there, tell him what's been going on, how long it's been going on. He'll ask you some more question and we'll have to have someone take pictures of the bruises on you, is that okay?" Rick asked, petting at her hair. She nodded silently sipping at the tea again. 

There was a sharp cry from upstairs and Lori excused herself quietly to go check on Jude. Carl walked in a few minutes later, stopping dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on his sister. 

"I was right wasn't I?" He asked, his fist clenched at his sides. Addie nodded not saying anything. 

"You were right?" Rick asked, looking between his children. 

"Was talking to her earlier she said they'd been fighting a lot. He showed up here randomly looking for her. She flinched away when he kissed her. It could've been anything but I remembered all of that happening when Ron's dad was hurting Miss Jessie. I brought her upstairs away from him and tried to ask her and she got all scared." Carl explained watching his sister's eyes fall closed as she sipped the tea again. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked, his dad looked over at him but he kept his eyes on his sister. Addie opened her eyes and looked directly at Carl who looked so young yet so grown up. 

"Carl," Rick tried to stop him, now wasn't the time to place any kind of blame. 

"He told me he'd kill me if I ever told anyone." Rick's whole body went tense involuntarily beside her and Carl's mouth fell open. 

"Dads a cop, he could've protected you-" 

"Carl stop." Rick cut him off but it was too late. Addie sat her tea down on the table and stood up. 

"Yes, he could have but that's not what was going through my head when he would grab a fist full of my head and slam me into a wall. Or push me down the stairs. Or beat me so bad I had to lie for a week that I couldn't come over here because my face was so swollen. Or when I can't wear anything but long sleeves and pants because my body is covered in bruises. I can't go anywhere without him showing up. I can't talk to anyone he doesn't know. I didn't just stop working he called and told my job I quit because he didn't like that I smiled at my co-worker. I can't even talk to the guy down at the mechanic shop when I get my oil changed without him freaking out on me. I didn't tell because I was- I was terrified." Her voice rose, and cracked, and went hoarse and broke off into a cry. She watched as Carl's eyes widened at everything she confessed and his own eyes filled with tears. 

He didn't say anything else, just took a big step forward and wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face against her hair. She could feel his shoulders moving as he cried quietly and wrapped her arms around him tightly, letting him cry but held back her own tears. It killed her seeing him cry because of her so she just laid her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes she felt dad hand against her back and she pulled away from Carl. 

"Hey, Shane's ready for us to come down. You ready?" He asked and she nodded. 

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick." She said quietly, turning away and walking to the bathroom grabbing a rag from the cabinet and wetting it with some soap. 

She scrubbed gently at her skin with the rag, the bruises already starting to show through. When she was done she looked in the mirror. Face black and blue, chest and arms covered in bruises, eyes red and raw from crying. She sighed heavily, turning out the light and walking out. She hugged Lori and Carl before she followed her dad out of the house, not missing the way his eyes glanced at the now visible bruising on her face. 

"Dad..." She said quietly, stopping at the top of the stairs and he was at the bottom. 

"What is it, Ads?" He asked walking closer to the stairs. 

"I'm scared." She quietly, wringing her hands together. 

"There's nothing to be scared of. Shane and I will be there the entire time and he will never ever touch you again. You can stay here if you want but you bought that house, he can be kicked out and have the locks changed. You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm sorry you ever had to be." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. 

She walked down the steps, grabbing his hand and nodded her head gently as they walked to the car together. He opened the passenger door for her. She hadn't been in his cruiser since high school. She brought her knees back up to her chest and looked out of the window as he backed out of the driveway. It was dark outside now. The ride was quiet, they didn't turn the radio on and they didn't talk. They just sat in silence until they pulled up to the station. 

Here goes nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Addie, come on in here." Shane said opening a door to one of the rooms off to the side. 

Inside was a small couch, two chairs, a small coffee table and a water fountain. Addie sat down on the couch, Shane in the chair directly in front of her and Rockin the other. He was holding a clipboard in his hands as he watched her intently, her leg bouncing up and down nervously. Shane reached out and touched her knee gently and although she watched his hand the whole time she jumped when his hand landed there. 

"Hey, I'm sorry. You're okay I just need you to calm down so we can talk, alright?" He asked after quickly removing his hand from her knee. She nodded, going to pull at her sleeves only to realize she didn't have that shirt on anymore. Rick noticed and took off his sheriffs jacket immediately and handed it to her which she gratefully put on. 

"So, lets start with where it all began? How long ago was it?" Shane asked after she had settled in her spot. 

"Um, maybe almost two years. He started drinking and stuff right after graduation, at first it was just yelling, name calling but then after a couple months it progressed and he actually hit me." She said wrapping her arms around herself tightly as Shane jotted something down on the paper. 

"Do you remember why he hit you the first time? It's okay if you don't-"

"There was no beer in the house." She answered, cutting him off, she'd never forget that day. 

"He hit you because there was no beer in the house?" He asked and she nodded unable to read his expression. 

"Bartender sent him home early and he only had one beer at the house. Told me he expected me to buy more but I didn't have money because we were behind on bills. I was the only one working at the time. When I told him there was no money he slapped me across the face." Her voice sounded absolutely dead and it killed Rick hearing her sound so casual about it, though he knew that wasn't the case. 

"And is that all, he just slapped you? What else did he do?" She was caught off guard by the question even though she knew he would ask. She took a deep breath that came out shaky and broken. 

"Yeah, um, he slaps me. Punches. Kicks. Throws me against walls. He's pushed me down the stairs. He um, one time he almost ran me over-" 

"Excuse me?" Shane asked, her eyes met his wide, shocked ones. 

"One- one time we had a fight in the car. Got mad cause he went to hit me, I dodged it and he hit the door and it pissed him off. He unbuckled my belt and pushed me out of the car. I pulled on the handle trying to get back in but he locked it and started driving away while I was still holding on." She explained and watched as him and Rick shared a look before he nodded slowly. 

"The hospital sent over a record of all of the incidents where you were in the ER mind telling me which ones were due to him as I call them out?" He asked gently, changing the subject as he lifted the paper he'd been writing before looking back at her. She nodded again and he started to call them out. 

"Sprain wrist." Yes, she nodded. 

"Bruised ribs, concussion and dislocated shoulder." Yes. 

"That was one of the times he pushed me down the stairs." She said quietly and he nodded writing again. 

"Bronchitis." No. She shook her head, of course they knew that. 

"Major concussion, fractured ribs, and a busted lip." Yes. 

"Another sprained wrist." Yes. 

"Multiple sprain wrists, sprain ankles, dislocated shoulders, dislocated knees, dislocated hips, concussions, fractured and bruised ribs." She bit her lip and nodded again. 

"And- aw fuck." Shane whispered, closing his eyes breathing heavily. Her eyes met Rick's and she frowned knowing what it is that Shane read. 

"It's okay Shane read it." She said shakily and he cleared his throat glancing at Rick then back at Addie, gripping the clipboard tightly. 

"Body covers in bruises, signs of sexual assault. Vaginal and anal tearing. Bruises in the groin region. Strangulation- um, strangulation marks on throat and wrists." Shane read out loud. She watched Rick's breath stop and then become heavy as he gripped the chair arms. She closed her eyes listening, remembering that night as tears silently fell down her cheeks. She shook her head yes but he didn't need her to confirm that, it was obvious. 

"The bruises you have currently how did they happen?" He asked after a moment and she was glad for the subject change from that night. 

"His car broke down, called me to come pick him up. When I got there he took my keys and left me with the broken down car until AAA came. I had to ride back to the shop with the man. When I finally got back home he accuse me of cheating on him with the mechanic." She explained it wasn't detailed but it seemed to be enough. 

"Okay, so what I need to know now is are you wanting to press charges? With that it would mean with the evidence we have we can go arrest him and throw him in jail that would lead to court. We can have him evicted from the house, have your locks changed, your phone number changed and a restraining order." Shane explained and Addie's mouth went dry as she listened. 

The thought of going to court scared her but she didn't know if she was scared of reliving everything or seeing him again. She felt her breathing get heavier and her heart started pounding in her chest. She was hyper aware of Rick and Shane's eyes on her. She felt like she couldn't breath, bringing her hand up to her chest. Rick was by her side instantly as Shane fixed her a glass of water. 

"Hey, come on, now. Need you to breath." Rick said calmly, she tried matching her breathing to his as Shane walked over with the water. She took it gratefully and gulped it down feeling much better. After a minute of breathing and calming down she looked over at Shane and nodded her head. 

"Yes. I want to press charges."


	6. Chapter 6

"Officer Walsh. Sheriff Grimes. Merle Dixon is in again." A young cop, who Addie could recall name, walked in after knocking on the door. She had finally finished telling them everything so at least he wasn't interrupting. 

"Sheriff Grimes is off duty right now but what's going on?" Shane asked standing up from his seat. 

"Bad fight but he's being rowdy, trying to pick fights with the others in holding keeps asking for you to call his brother." Shane rolled his eyes with a sigh. 

"I'll take care of it." Rick stood up looking over at his partner. 

"Nah, man your off duty-" 

"It's okay. I'm here, may as well. I know how much you hate Dixon. I'll call the brother up here, you go put him in one of the interrogation rooms so he doesn't cause anymore problems. After that's settled you go pick up Scott." Rick said and Addie felt nauseous just at the mention of his name. 

"I got you brother. Addie you gonna be okay alone? You remember where the kitchen is? Go grab something to eat." Shane said, him and Rick both looking at her, she nodded even though she wasn't really hungry. 

Addie pushed up off of the sofa after they both walked out and made her way towards the kitchen. She rolled her eyes of course they had doughnuts here. She walked over lifting up the box top and plucking out a plain chocolate one and bit into it, humming constantly at the sweet flavor. She sat the doughnut on a napkin and walked over to the fridge smiling a little when there was actually milk in there. She fixed a small glass before returning to her doughnut and sipping the milk. 

She sat there silently just thinking about how things changed so drastically in just a day, just a few hours. She couldn't believe she was actually out of that horrid relationship, if you could even call it that. She shuddered at the thought of him, and shook her head. No. He wasn't going to dictate her life anymore, she already had to work on being around people and not flinching when they touched her or being scared waiting for him to come home. 

No more. She wouldn't do it. She would move on and this would make me stronger. Eventually she would find someone who really loved her, not just said they loved her after punching her in the face. That wasn't love. She wasn't so brainwashed to believe it was love. She hated him. He'd get what he deserved in jail. She shook her head again finishing the doughnut and milk before throwing away her trash and leaving out of the kitchen. 

She wandered around for a few minutes. It was quiet in here.. Shane and that other officer were probably the only ones on duty besides whoever was on patrol. She walked past Rick's desk smiling softly, picking up a family picture of them. Every year Lori made them have professional family portraits done. This past year she forced us to wear these god awful matching sweaters with khaki pants. The picture was cute nonetheless. 

They were out in a big field, mom and dad sitting on a bench laughing at something, Carl and Addie sitting at their feet looking up at them smiling with Jude sitting between us laughing at a flower she was holding. They looked so happy. They were happy. She needed to go back to that. She needed to be with them more again. She missed them. 

Taking goofy family pictures, cooking dinner with her mom, going fishing with her dad, checking Carl out of school just to go have lunch, babysitting Jude just because she wanted to spend time with him. She sniffled softly and sat the picture down and walked back towards the hall, jumping when she saw a man there with his back to me. He spun around at the sound and she sighed, feeling stupid for thinking they're was an intruder in the police station. 

"Daryl?" She asked softly as he walked over to her with a furrowed brow. 

"Addison? Oh, man are ya okay?" He asked his southern drawl filled with worry. She only knew the man from the auto shop but she was there often since Scott wasn't man enough to bring in his own car or work on her when something was wrong. 

"Yeah, um, yeah I'm okay. Doesn't hurt as bad as it looks." She said quietly, pulling at the sleeve of Rick's jacket. She looked up at him again and furrowed her own brow. 

"What are you doing here is everything okay with you?" She asked, taking a small step forward. 

"Oh, I'm fine, my idiot brother on the other hand obviously isn't." He rolled his eyes and Addison let out an amused laugh. 

"Your brother is Merle Dixon?" She asked and he queried an eyebrow at her . 

"Ya know Merle?" He asked and she nodded. 

"My dad is Sheriff Grimes, I basically grew up here. Met Merle more than a handful of times." She answered laughing again, smiling when he actually chuckled. 

"Yeah he's somethin', man. Hey, look I should get him home but if ya ever need someone to talk to gimme a call, okay?" He said reaching over and grabbing a pen off one of the desks and jotting his number down on the back of a business card. 

"Thanks, Daryl." She said with a small smile before nodding her head to the side, gesturing for him to follow her as she slipped the card into the pocket of her jeans. She walked him over to the interrogation rooms and saw Rick standing there. 

"Mr. Dixon thanks for coming. We were going to hold him overnight but he was fighting with other inmates in holding so we're sending him home." Rick said standing in front of Daryl who nodded with a small quiet apology before Rick turned and opened the door. 

"Little brother! They called ya!" Merle exclaimed in a drunken slur, standing when his eyes fell on me. 

"Addison is that you? Grimes that's yer little girl? What the hell happened? Tell 'ole Merle and I'll take care of it." Addie rolled her eyes looking over at Daryl who just looked amused. 

"I think it's time for you to go home Merle." Rick said grabbing the drunk man's arm and leading him over to Daryl. 

"You're ridiculous. Ya know that?" Daryl muttered as Merle slung his arm over his brother's shoulder. They walked away, Daryl turned back for a goodbye wave before leaving out the door. 

Addie hummed before turning back towards her dad, hugging him.


	7. Chapter 7

_To: Daryl_   
_From: Addison_   
_Hey, Daryl. It's Addison, just wanted you to have my number too._

She pressed send before shoving her phone into her pocket and sitting down at Rick's desk. Shane left to go arrest Scott and still wasn't back. The plan was to arrest him, bring him in for holding, she would go and get some things from the house and stay with dad for a while. She didn't want to be in that house any more. There was nothing but bad memories there. He would be evicted and she planned to sell the house after they fixed it up. She laid back in the chair at Rick's desk, nearly jumping when she felt her phone buzz and pulled it from her pocket. 

_To: Addison_   
_From: Daryl_   
_I'm glad you texted, I was kinda worried about you. Are you sure everything is okay?_

The message made her smile but also furrowed her brow in confusion. He was worried about me? He barely knew her. She guessed they kind of became friends since she was literally always at the mechanic shop but she didn't think he would really be worried about her. 

_To: Daryl_   
_From: Addison_   
_I really am okay. It's a long story, but maybe one day I could tell you over coffee?_

Wait, did she really just ask him out? After just getting out of a relationship? In all fairness it wasn't really a relationship and it's just coffee it doesn't have to be a date. People go get coffee all the time, casually. She gets coffee with dad all of the time, that's not a date. She shook her head. Why was she thinking so hard about this? Seriously? He probably won't even say yes. 

_To: Addison_   
_From: Daryl_   
_Yeah, of course. I'd really like that, I'm free on the weekends which is tomorrow but it's already pretty late, wanna meet up Sunday? That little cafe right in town, a friend of mine owns it, it's great._

She bit her lip trying to fight a smile. Daryl was always nice to her, talked to her every time she went to the shop, always worked on her car when she asked for him specifically. That's probably why Scott didn't like him. She never told them why but she was just more comfortable with him. She hoped they could just be friends at least for now, if it progressed then it did. In her relationship with Scott she pretty much lost all of her friends. That thought hit her pretty hard so she sent a message back to Daryl before sending another. 

_To: Daryl_   
_From: Addison_   
_Carol's Cafe? Yeah, I'd love that! I'll see you there 10am, sound good?_

_To: Maggie_   
_From: Addison_   
_Hey, Mags. Can you come over to dads tomorrow? I really need to talk, something happened. I know we haven't talked in a while but I really need a friend._

"Addie?" Rick called followed by footsteps. She clicked the power button on her phone and shoved it into her pocket standing up from the desk as he walked into the room. 

"Shane's back." He said walking over to her and she took a deep breath and nodded. 

"I don't wanna see him." She said quietly and he walked over to her, pulling her into another hug. 

"You don't have to see him. Shane will come tell us when he's in lock up and then we'll go home okay?" He asked and she nodded against his chest, pulled away and sat back at the desk. He leaned against the edge of the desk and it was quiet for a moment until her eyes landed on the picture again. She picked it up, looking up at Rick and smiled. 

"I miss this." She said softly, holding the frame in her lap. 

"Those hideous sweaters?" He asked, the corner of his mouth, turning up slightly. She rolled her eyes and snorted softly as she laughed. 

"No, definitely not those sweaters. I miss being this happy." Her words drifted back to quiet as she spoke. 

"You'll get back there, baby. I can only imagine what you've gone through and you can tell me when you're ready...or not at all. But don't force yourself to get over it. Wether you loved him or stopped loving him doesn't matter you've been through something that had you scared every day, it's not gonna be easy coming back from that. But I'll be here every day anytime you need me." He said crouching down in front of me and holding one of her hands as he spoke. She nodded her head softly giving him a teary eyes smile. 

"Hey, he's in lock up." Shane said walking over watching Addie's eyes widened when he got closer. 

"Oh my god did he hit you?" She asked standing up quickly. 

"Only a little bit, let's just say he look a lot worse than me." Her jaw fell open as Shane's words. 

"Truthfully I wanted to beat his ass anyway he just gave me a reason. Resisting arrest and he threw the first punch." He shrugged casually and Addie shook her head. 

"Uncle Shane, you didn't have to..." She trailed off and he shook his head. 

"No, Addie I did. He deserved it and more. You're family to me and no one hurts my family. I know your dad wanted to do it but he couldn't so I did." He said this time more firmly and she nodded her head, moving forward to wrap her arms around him, his arms slowly wrapping around her when he felt like she was okay with it. 

"Thank you for bringing him in, Shane." Rick said after she pulled away and the two men pulled each other into a rough man hug patting each other on the back. 

"Alright, Ads lets get going. It's late your moms probably starting to get worried." He said, turning back to her. She nodded waving goodbye to Shane and following Rick back out to the car. 

They stopped by her house and she very quickly went in and packed up some stuff feeling uneasy being in the house now. She hurried back outside, locking the house and setting the alarm before they headed back. After she moved out Lori and Rick turned her room into a second guest bedroom but it was practically still her room seeing as she used to stay here all the time right after sje moved out. 

After telling everyone goodnight she made her way up to the room and shut the door quietly turning on the desk lamp and sat down on the bed. She sighed heavily. It was weird being back in this room after everything that had happened. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as she went to change her clothes and had two messages, one from Maggie saying she'd be here first thing in the morning and one from Daryl. 

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addison_   
_10am. Carols. Perfect. Goodnight, Addison._

And for some reason that text really made her smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"Addie, Maggie's here!" Lori called from down stairs. 

Addie was in the same tank top from yesterday and a pair of sleep shorts. She thought about changing but everyone knew, Maggie was about to know so she just stayed in this and threw her hair up into a messy ponytail. She could see Maggie at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes widening when they met Addie's, her hand going to her mouth as she let out a small gasp. 

"It's not as bad as it looks." She said gently as she got closer to the bottom of the stairs, Maggie's bright green eyes filling with tears. 

"I made some coffee, y'all come in here and talk." Lori said gently gesturing to the kitchen where there were already two cups of coffee with a tray of sugar and creamer. 

"I left him Mags." She said quietly after a moment, both of them sitting at the table. 

"You really left him? For good?" She asked her eyes wide with hope watching her best friend nod, leaning her chin against her knees as she pulled them up against her chest. 

"Shane arrested him last night. They'll be starting the process of pressing charges and everything today probably get a date for court and everything." She said looking up at her and she looked so relieved. 

"God, I'm so glad you don't have to deal with that anymore but what happened?" She asked and Addie took a deep breath as she fixed her coffee. 

"It all happened so fast, Mags. I'd just come over her to visit and he showed up looking for me. Dinner was awkward and quiet and everyone knew something was up. I was already planning on talking to my dad. Scott asked to talk to me in the other room he got loud and raised his hand to me. Dad came in and Scott let me go and dad punched him in the face but Shane made him let him stop. Told me he'd pack my shit. Pack my shit in the house I bought, how ironic. Well dad asked if he'd been hurting me and I just didn't hold it back anymore I pulled my shirt off letting them see all of the bruises and then that was that. Went down to the station with dad, told them everything and Shane went and picked him up." She explained siping at the warm sweet liquid. 

"Jesus, well Glenn will be happy to finally see you again. Daddy and Beth always talk about how much they miss you." She said gently changing the subject and Addie smiled a little at that. 

"I miss them, too. How are you and Glenn by the way?" She asked, she had missed Maggie so much. They'd been friends since middle school and then they just kind of drifted apart when things started getting bad with Scott. Well she pretty much pushed her away but she was here now so it was okay. 

"Beth has a boyfriend now and it drives daddy crazy, and he's good still at the vet but he's getting ready to retire within the next few year. Me and Glenn were good, were better than good. We, um, were trying." She said, the last part bringing a blush to her face. Addie quirked an eyebrow with an amused smile. 

"Trying? As in..." 

"As in trying for a baby, yes." She said a huge, beautiful smile stretching across her face. 

"Well, congratulations. You're gonna be a wonderful mother. I miss Glenn we'll have to make plans sometime to hang out. Dad said the next few weeks will probably be hectic once the court process starts." She said so casually you'd think she was talking about a backyard BBQ. 

"Hey, we'll make plans. But listen if you need me to testify I can. I still have those pictures from when I had to stitch you up those times." She said, Addie looked at her shocked. 

"You'd actually do that for me?" She asked and it was her turn to raise an eyebrow at her. 

"Of course I would! You're my best friend Ads, I'd do anything for you." She said leaning forward and hugging me. 

"I love you, Mags, I'm so sorry I pushed you away." She nearly cried into Maggie's shoulder. 

"I love you, too, Ads. You don't have to apologize I'm just glad your okay." She cried back against her shoulder as they held each other. 

"Hey, girls- oh, I'm sorry I'll come back!" Lori said turning back around to leave them alone. 

"It's okay, what is it mama?" Addie asked as the two girls wiped at their eyes. 

"I was just gonna see if you two wanted lunch. Your dad called, said he was gonna be home early, I'm sure he'd love to see you Maggie." Lori said sweetly and Maggie nodded. 

"Yeah, I don't have anywhere to be until this evening." Maggie replied and Addie smiled glad she decided to stay. 

It was just like the old days. Addie and Maggie helping Pori cook. Carlcoming in to steal food, one of them would slap at his hand and he would grumble about being hungry so Addie would fix him a snack. Judy was in her high chair eating her puffs as she watched them, one of them letting her taste something every now and then. It was simple and calm but it was something she really needed. 

Right before lunch was finished cooking Rick came home he offered to help but he couldn't cook worth a flip so like always he took Judy to the living room to watch cartoons with her and Carl while the girls finished cooking. They all had lunch together, laughed, talked about memories, funny stories, all of the things Addie missed out on while she was gone. The happy out weighed the sad by a mile as she looked around at her family. She lost a part of herself with Scott. 

She would find it again with the people she loves.


	9. Chapter 9

_To: Addison_   
_From: Daryl_   
_Hey, we still on for tomorrow? Looking forward to it._

_From: Addison_   
_To: Daryl_   
_Of course, I'm looking forward to it, too. Heard Merle got picked up again last night lol_

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addison_   
_I'm sure he did. I didn't go get him, had to work late. He's ridiculous._

_From: Addison_   
_To: Daryl_   
_At least he wasn't fighting other inmates they said he passed out in the back seat and had to drag him inside._

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addison_   
_Alright, now that made me laugh. They should've left him in the parking lot he would've woken up and went home._

_From: Addison_   
_To: Daryl_   
_That's so mean, you'd just leave your brother in a parking lot? Haha_

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addison_   
_I HAVE left him in a parking lot, asshole got no sense when he's drunk_

_From: Addison_   
_To: Daryl_   
_That's insane you'd think he would've learned._

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addison_   
_You would think so, haha. Can I ask ya something? Ya don't gotta answer if ya don't want._

_From: Addison_  
 _To: Daryl_  
 _It's okay, go ahead and ask._

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addison_   
_Them bruises all over you, they from a boyfriend?_

_From: Addison_   
_To: Daryl_

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addison_   
_I'm sorry. Ya don't deserve that, you're okay with meeting me Sunday?_

_From: Addison_   
_To: Daryl_   
_It was my idea to go get coffee, of course I'm okay with it. I'm not scared of you Daryl._

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addison_   
_I'm glad to hear that, because I've really been looking forward to seeing you again._

_From: Addison_   
_To: Daryl_   
_I'm looking forward to seeing you too. How's business at the shop?_

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addison_   
_It's been slow, been missing my favorite customer_

_From: Addison_   
_To: Daryl_   
_You have a favorite customer?_

_From: Daryl_  
 _To: Addison_  
 _Haha yeah I do. They haven't been to the shop in a while though. Kinda got worried. Normally ya don't wanna have the same customers, means your not doing your job right but I really liked seeing this one specific customer_

_From: Addison_   
_To: Daryl_   
_Really? Who is it? It's a girl, huh? Is she pretty?_

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addison_   
_Yeah, she's real pretty. Got this smile and laugh that's contagious, ya know?_

_From: Addison_   
_To: Daryl_   
_Yeah I know what you mean, that seems nice. You plan to ask her out?_

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addison_   
_Nah, I already got plans with you_

_From: Addison_   
_To: Daryl_   
_Oh, well if you'd rather make plans with her that's okay. I understand._

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addison_   
_No, Addison, I can't ask her out cause you are her. I already have plans with you, haha_

_From: Addison_   
_To: Daryl_   
_Oh! Haha, that was smooth. Well, I'm honored to be your favorite customer_

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addison_   
_I'm honored you ask for me specifically every time you come in with an issue_

_From: Addison_   
_To: Daryl_   
_Well, you always talk to me and ask me how I'm doing you were like my only friend_

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addison_   
_So, were friends, huh?_

_From: Addison_   
_To: Daryl_   
_We are definitely friends, you're stuck with me now_

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addison_   
_Well, you won't find me complaining about that. Anytime you wanna hang out let me know and I've gotcha. Unless I've got work haha_

_From: Addison_   
_To: Daryl_   
_If I really wanna see you I'll come in for like an oil change or something as long as you give me a discount_

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addison_   
_I always give you a discount though even when you came in with what's his face_

Addie bit her lip as she read the message over again. She wondered if it would be weird to call him. It was night time but it wasn't late. She rolled my eyes, she wanted to hear his voice and he was off today, he wouldn't be replying if he was busy. She bit her tongue and pressed the call button before bringing the phone up to her ear and listened to it ring. 

"Hello?" His gruff low voice filled her ears. 

"Hey." She replied gently with a small smile even though he couldn't see it. 

"Everythin' okay?" He asked and she nodded only to remember once again that he couldn't see her. 

"Yeah, everything is okay. I got tired of texting." She lied with a small laugh. 

"That so?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice. 

"Mhmm. By the way, what's on his face is Scott. Fuck Scott." She said sighing into the phone. 

"He's the ex, right?" He asked and she bit her lip hard. 

"Yeah, that's him." She answered quietly. 

"Sorry, I brought him up." He replied that his voice was a lot more gentle than before. 

"No, it's okay. I'd like to talk to you about him. Just like what do I even say? He beat the fuck out of me and I don't know why I actually stayed with him?" She said feeling her face heat up, really Addie, are you trying to run him off?

"Ya know, guys like that, they'll use any excuse to beat up on whoever it is they're beatin' up on. They get in your head, make ya think it's nothin' or that it's your fault so ya stay." He said and she was quiet for a minute repeating his words in her head. 

"Sounds like you speak from experience." She mumbled quietly, hoping it was loud enough for him to hear. 

"My ole man. Used to drink beat up on me and Merle. Long time ago though." She sat up straight, his words peeking her interest. 

"Your dad used to hit you?" She asked, Addie was no stranger to child abuse especially with a father in law enforcement but it was still always sad to hear about. 

"Did a lot more than hit us. Merle mainly took the beatings, I was a lot younger than him. He was gone a lot though. In and out of juvie, when he turned 18 he joined the military that's when the ole man started hittin' me. He was drunk, crashed into a telephone pole, died when I was 19." He spoke casually, voice low but still just as rough. 

"Thank you for telling me that." She said quietly. 

"Why?" He asked the confusion evident in his voice. 

"Because now I don't feel so alone."


	10. Chapter 10

"Addie, dads calling a family meeting." Carl said sticking his head through the door. She furrowed her brow and stood up from the bed, sending Daryl a quick text before following Carl down stairs. 

Lori was sitting in the rocking chair with Jude in her lap, Carl and Addie taking seats on the couch and Rick sat in the armchair which would give him easy access to look at all of us when he spoke.

"So, Shane just called. As you know, Scott was booked today. His arraignment date was set for two weeks from today. I've called Austin, my lawyer, and he will be yours as well, Addie. We've already sent him all of the paperwork, your ER history, the pictures of your current injuries and your statement from that night. He'll be meeting with us in a couple days to go over everything. You said Maggie had pictures of you from when she helped you once, she'll need to email me those pictures. Any conversations you have with Scott texts, emails things like that I need you to email me copies so I can give them to Austin." He said, she bit my lip and nodded, sending Maggie a quick text with Rick's email for her to send the pictures to. 

"There's one more thing. His family somehow pulled strings to have him released until the hearing." Addison froze, eyes snapping up to Rick's immediately. 

"He's out? So he could come here-" 

"He won't. He's not. If he wants any kind of chance he won't come anywhere near you." Rick cut her off, stopping her before she could get worked up. She let out a shaky sigh, glad when Carl reached over and grabbed her hand. 

"What if I'm out in town and he's in the same place? What do I do?" She asked nervously, squeezing Carl's hand absentmindedly. 

"Nothing. Do not do anything. Don't look. Don't talk. Don't acknowledge. If he comes up to you don't say anything leave immediately, call me, Shane, 911. Whoever. There's a restraining order against him and he's aware of that." Rick said and she nodded again suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

She stood up quickly, ripping her hand from Carl's and running to the bathroom as fast as she could just barely making it to the toilet before she completely emptied her stomach. A few seconds later she felt hands pulling back her hair and another set of hands pressing a cold wet rag to her neck. She continued throwing up until there was nothing left and she started dry heaving, she was sweating and shaking. 

"Addie, sweetie, here take a sip of this." Lori said gently, pressing a bottle to her lips, the cold water filled her mouth and she desperately wanted to gulp it down. 

"Small sips or you'll make yourself sick again." She said softly, moving the rag from her neck to press over her forehead and cheeks. She sighed at the cool feeling, leading back and back landing against Rick's chest. His hands let go of her hair as his arms wrapped around her. 

"Are you okay, baby?" He asked softly, she nodded, she was okay she just felt like shit.

"Yeah, I just wanna go lay down." Rick looked down at his little girl kissing her head with a nod before helping her up. She took the water bottle from Lori and Rick led her out of the bathroom with a gentle hand on her elbow but thankfully let her go up the stairs alone. She didn't want to talk right now, not to them. She didn't want the sad, sympathetic looks. 

Once she got in the room she took a few sips of water before laying down, a few tears slipping silently from her eyes. She pulled her phone out and opened her messages to Daryl sending him a quick text hoping he wasn't busy. 

_From: Addison_   
_To:Daryl_   
_Are you busy? Can I call you?_

She clicked the phone off and let if fall down beside her, reaching up and flicking off the lamp light, curled up in the blankets. Not even five minutes later her phone was buzzing. She picked it up, 'incoming call, Daryl'. She immediately clicked the accept button and brought it up to her ear. 

"Hey, darlin', everythin' okay?" They way he called her darling in that beautiful southern accent made her belly feel all warm but then everything Rick just told her came rushing back and she let out a small cry. 

"Addison? What's wrong? Did somethin' happen?" He asked his words filled with worry and concern. She forced herself to calm down so sne could actually get some words out and took a deep breath. 

"I'm okay, I'm sorry, it's just-" She broke off with another small cry, she could hear some movement on his side and vaguely the sound of a door shutting. 

"Hey, sh. Calm down, you're okay. Tell me what happened." He said gently, Addie took another breath because just hearing his voice made her feel better for some reason. 

"Scott got booked today, his arraignment date was set for two weeks but- but somehow his lawyer got it to where he could be out until the hearing. What if he shows up here? What if I'm alone somewhere and he-" She broke off again as more tears fell from her eyes, thankful he was so understanding. 

"You're stain' with your dad right? He ain't gonna show up to a cops house. And if your ever out somewhere and he's there call me. I'll come get ya wherever your at. Won't let him hurt ya, darlin'." His voice dropped down on the last sentence, Addie shuddered as that warm feeling spread through her belly again.

"And, hey, if ya ain't comfortable goin' out tomorrow-"

"No! No, I still wanna go have coffee with you, told you I'm not scared of you." She said softly, pressing the phone closer hoping she would just melt through it and be wherever he was. 

"If your sure. Same time and place?" He asked, biting his lip waiting to hear her voice. 

"Yes, I'll see you there Daryl."


	11. Chapter 11

Addie woke up the next morning feeling much better than the previous night. She dressed in a long sleeve dress with a pair of stockings that covers the bruises on her legs and a simple pair of flats with her hair down. she put on just enough makeup to cover the bruises but didn't go all out. She grabbed her little black purse, slipping her phone inside after telling Daryl she was leaving her house now and headed down stairs. 

"Dad? You're still home?" She asked as she walked in the kitchen, seeing him sitting at the kitchen stool. 

"Yeah, baby. I took the day off. Where are you heading?" He asked, watching her play with the zipper on her purse. 

"Going meet a friend for coffee." She said simply and he nodded his head slowly. He didn't need to question her further, she was a big girl. 

"Okay, well be safe I love you." He said. She smiled walking over to kiss his cheek. 

"I love you, too, dad." 

Daryl sent her a message back saying he was already at the café, it didn't take her long to get there. She was gonna try to park next to Daryl only to realize she had no clue what kind of vehicle he drove so she just took a wild guess and parked next to an old blue pickup truck. Walking up she could already see him sitting at a booth by the window, giving him a smile and wave when he noticed her. 

"Hey, darlin'." He said in that low, raspy drawl when she walked over to him, standing up and surprising her slightly when he pulled her into a hug but she didn't mind and let herself relax into it. 

"Hey, did you order yet?" She asked as they pulled apart. 

"Nah, was waitin' fer ya tah get here." He said with a smile, sitting after she did. 

"Me and my dad used to come here all the time before...everything." She said plucking the menu off the table. 

"Ya gonna try and get back into old routines?" He asked, watching her for a minute as she toyed with the menu before nodding. 

"I want to. Everything just feels so different now. Not with them, my family, but with myself. I don't feel like the same person anymore. Dad says it's normal but I dunno." She shrugged looking up at him, he could see the sadness in her eyes, the uncertainty that Scott planted in her head over the years. 

"It's normal. Ya went through some shit, shit changes people. You'll find your way back to things that feel normal." He said, wanting to reach across the table and comfort her but thought better of it for now. It was her turn to watch him for a minute and he couldn't help but think how cute she was when she cocked her head at him in curiosity. 

"Shit changes people, huh?" She asked a small smile lighting up her face 

"Yeah, it does." He confirmed returning the smile. 

"Daryl- Addison? Hey, sweetheart. I haven't seen you in here in forever." Carol said leaning over and hugging the girl. 

"Yeah, you know how life gets sometimes." She said after she pulled away, her normally short grey hair was longer than the last time Addie saw her. 

"Yeah, tell me about it. I didn't know- how do you two know each other?" She asked looking between the two. 

"Through work, poor thing don't know anything 'bout cars." Daryl drawled, smiling when she rolled her eyes making Carol laugh. 

"Alright, well what can I get for the two of you? The regular?" Carol asked. Addison shook her head with a slight frown. 

"I'm not to hungry today, Carol. I'm just gonna get my coffee for now. Oh! But before I go I'm gonna get dads special. He took the day off. I'd like to surprise him." She said and Carol nodded with a smile jotting it down on her notepad before turning to Daryl. 

"Just my coffee for now and throw me some of them sandwiches in a bag for me and Merle later." She wrote again with a smile before walking away. 

"So, what would ya normally get here?" He asked, pleased when she smiled at him. 

"The big breakfast. Sunny side up eggs, bacon, sausage, cheesy hash browns, toast lightly toasted, and a big chocolate chip waffle that me and dad normally share. Plus my coffee and a chocolate milk." She laughed looking up at Daryl who looked slightly surprised. 

"What can I say? I love food." She shrugged. 

"Well, I always have liked a girl that knows how to eat." He teased with a small smile noticing the pink tinfoil to her cheeks. 

"Well, then I'm your girl." Did she really say that? That's so cheesy. 

"My girl, huh? I like the sound of that, darlin'." She knew he could definitely see the red tint to her cheeks this time as his smile grew twice the size. She smiled back but didn't get to say anything before Carol came back over. 

"Alright, two cups of coffee, one with light cream and sugar one black with 2 sugars." She said setting the cups in front of us. 

"Thanks, Carol." They both replied and laughed again. Daryl caught the knowing look on Carol's face thankful she didn't make any comments and just walked away with a smile. 

"So, you said works been lonely without your favorite customer?" It was more of a statement than a question but it got him to look at her again and that made her smile. 

"Yeah, just always a bunch of random dudes that don't know anything about cars. Missed my girl coming in there." He said the last part teasingly but it felt right to day. It gave her butterflies hearing him call her 'his girl' and she hope it wasn't to obviously that she really like it. 

"But I don't know anything about cars." Sje teased back taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Yeah, but it's cute when you don't know." He said with a small smirk, though he loved when she would actually pay attention and ask what he was doing rather than the big headed males that tried to act like they knew everything. 

"Will you teach me? About cars?" She asked shifting in her seat to lean closer to him across the table. 

"Ya wanna learn 'bout cars?" He asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow and she laughed. 

"Yes, I do actually. Dad knows some stuff but he's usually working and would rather do it for me but I wanna learn to do it for myself." She shrugged and he nodded his head, he liked how independent she was. 

"Yeah, okay. I'll teach ya." He said and she looked up at him, the excitement evident in her eyes. 

"Wait, really?" She asked and he chuckled. 

"Yeah, darlin', really."


	12. Chapter 12

"It was good seeing you today." Addie said as they walked out of Carol's. Daryl was holding the food they'd gotten to-go and at some point laced their fingers together as they walked across the street to the vehicles. 

"It was good tah see ya, too. Liked spendin' time with ya." He said walking them between his truck and her car. 

"So, whadda ya say? Same time next weekend?" She asked, squeezing his hand gently and he gave her a big smile. 

"I actually had something else in mind." He said setting the boxes on top of the car. 

"What's that?" She asked leaning against the car still holding his hand. 

"Me and you, at the shop with a car we use for practice so I can teach ya some stuff." He said and she laughed out loud. 

"Are you serious?" She was actually excited. 

"I'm very serious." He said squeezing her hand gently, before leaning close and reaching around her. He heard her breath hitch and gave her a small smile. He kept eye contact the whole time and she nearly jumped at the sound of the car door opening. 

"Have a good day, Addison." 

"You can call me Addie." She said gently leaning forward slightly. 

"Have a good day, Addie." He said kissing her cheek so softly she thought she almost imagined it. He pulled away and she stepped over and sat in the driver's seat as he handed her the food. He stopped when she grabbed his wrist before he could turn away. 

"Call me this evening? I know you have work tomorrow so I wanna talk to you before your busy for the week." She said, holding his wrist a little tighter than she probably should have. 

"I'll always make time for ya even if I'm busy, but yes I will call ya this evenin'. Drive safe, darlin'." He said leaning in and kissing her cheek once again lingering there for a moment before pulling away completely. He grabbed his own food off of the car before walking to his truck and getting in. Waving to her as she shut her door before he backed out and drove off. 

Maybe it wouldn't be too hard to let someone in after Scott. She didn't want to rush into a relationship, she knew I had a lot she needs to work on but Daryl is the complete opposite of Scott. He's gentle, kind, sweet, makes her laugh, makes her feel safe. Everything Scott wasn't. 

"Dad? I'm home." Addie called out as she walked through the front door. 

"In the kitchen." He called out watching her walk in and sat next to him at the counter. 

"Brought you back a surprise from Carol's." She said setting the box in front of him. 

"Thank you, baby, I'm starving. You have a good day?" He asked and as he flipped the box open and started eating the toast. 

"It was better than a good day. Probably the best day I've had in months." She said honestly and it couldn't have been more true. He nodded with a small smile and continued to eat. 

"Hey, Dad?" She questioned and he looked over at me as he spooned some eggs into his mouth. 

"Yeah, baby?" He asked, she bit her lip nervously for a second before turning to him. 

"How soon is too soon to move on? Or I guess not move on. I dunno. There's this guy I really like, he's nice and makes me feel safe. I know I can't just push away everything Scott did, and I know mentally I'm not ready for a relationship or at least I don't think I am. But there's just something about this guy..." She said, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. 

"I don't think there really is a 'too soon' if you feel something you feel something. But what you need to ask yourself is what those feelings mean. Do you really like this guy or are you trying to replace him with what you wanted from Scott. I don't think you should rush into a relationship but you can't help who you have feelings for or when those feelings come up. That's something you have to decide for yourself, baby girl." He said, patting her thigh. She nodded leaning in to kiss his cheek. 

"Thanks, daddy. Um, is Carl home?" She asked when she pulled away. 

"He's up in his room." He said turning back to his food with a smile. She hopped down from the stool and made her way upstairs to Carl's room, which was right next to her. Knocking lightly and walking in after he called out. 

"Hey, bubs." She said smiling at him. 

"Hey, Ads." He said his voice was less than happy and no smile in return. 

"You okay?" She asked and he shook his head silently. She furrowed her brow walking over to the bed, crawling up to sit next to him. 

"What's going on?" She asked as he turned to look at her. 

"I lied to you the other day when you came over." He said quietly, she stayed silent motioning for him to continue. 

"About Enid. She's not who I've been talking to, she's just my best friend. I've been talking to- to Ron. We kissed." He said looking away from his sister, her eyes widening momentarily at his confession but she shook it off. 

"Okay, and?" She asked gently. 

"You don't have a problem, I mean he's- he's a guy?" He said, sounding just as confused as he felt. 

"Oh, baby brother. No I don't care. If your straight, gay, bisexual it doesn't matter to me and before you ask mom and dad won't care either. I ever tell you about how me and Maggie thought we were in love with each other?" He looked up at her with big eyes and shook his head. 

"In junior high me and Maggie, neither of us had had our first kiss yet and wanted to know what all the fuss was about so we kissed and we both liked it. We actually dated for like three months. When I told mom and dad they asked me if I was sure and of course at the time I said yes but we grew out of it. I'm not saying you will or the way you feel is temporary. But at your age your still learning, you could feel attracted to Ron now and decided later on you don't really like guys. Or you can decide you like guys and go one to date other guys or even stay with Ron. What I'm saying is you won't know until you know. But you will know eventually. You're smart and I love you so much. Don't be worried I think you should talk to mom and dad and then talk to Ron." She said gently and he nodded. 

"Thanks, Ads." He said, pulling her into a hug, she always knew how to make him feel better. 

"Of course, bubs."


	13. Chapter 13

"Austin, hey man." Rock greeted the man at the door, stepping aside to let him in. 

"Hey, Rick, wish I was here under different circumstances." He said, shaking Rick's hand. 

"Me too, me too. Come on in here I've got everything printed out that you asked for." He said, leading the man to the kitchen where Addie was sitting with everything they had gotten together. 

"Hey, Addison. I just wanna make sure you're okay to discuss everything today." He asked, holding his hand out to her, which she hesitantly shook. 

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." She said with a small nod as he set his suitcase on the table, taking out a folder and sitting at the table opposite of Rick. 

"So, after reading the statement Officer Walsh took that evening, his statement of what took place at the house along with the pictures of the injuries sustained, and your ER history I feel like that is a good base. I'm aware you have screenshots of text conversations, emails, and more pictures?" He asked and she nodded again. 

"I have the screenshots of the texts and emails, pictures that I took and emailed to myself before deleting them from my phone cause he would go through it and my best friend Maggie had some pictures from two nights that I went over there for help. She stitched up my shoulder for me one night and my cheek another." Addie explained grabbing the folders they had everything separated in and handed them to him. 

"This is gonna be very helpful. A lot of times with domestic violence cases there's a lack of evidence and the women will often refuse to testify. Do you want to testify against him?" He asked, Addie looked up at Ruck and bit her lip. 

"You don't have to but it will help a lot." Rick comforted, reaching over to squeeze her hand. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll testify he doesn't get to have that control over me anymore." Addie said, shaking her head. 

"Okay so these pictures are now evidence, they'll be shown in court to a jury along with the screen shots. That is unless he pleads guilty and his lawyer may try to make us a deal seeing as the family had money." He explained as he flipped through the pictures of me. 

"I don't want their money. I don't want anything to do with him. He deserves to be in jail." Addie scoffed, it would surprise her if they offered her money. 

"With his family pulling strings to get him out until his arraignment hearing, will that be brought up in court?" Rick asked folding his arms across his chest. 

"Yes. Whoever approved that will be questioned, as well, with the physical shape Addison was in, with all of those bruises he should have been charged with assault and not let go at all. So, it will most definitely be brought up during the case, lower the credibility of his lawyer as well as the family." He said nodding as he opened the folder with the text messages, going silent as he ready through them. 

"So, these messages, are intense were these a normal occurrence?" He asked still reading. 

"Yes. Almost daily." She responded, crossing her legs under herself

"He's a heavy drinker? I'm seeing a lot about going to bars, 'is there beer at home?', 'did you buy beer?', 'I better have beers in the fridge or I'll beat your ass'." He read allowed and she nodded again. 

"Yes. A lot of the beatings and fights occurred either when he was drunk or because he couldn't get drunk." She confirmed and he nodded. 

"In court your going to be asked a number of things ranging from bruises, to sprained ankles all the way to this time where he forced himself on you sexually. His lawyer will ask you what you did to provoke him, why didn't you leave sooner. They will try to turn it around on you, you're going to have to stay calm and plead your case. I know it's hard that they victim blame but it won't do you any good to get angry. You can cry, you can take your time but don't flip out. I'll be there, your dad will be there find something to keep you grounded while your up there." He said and she nodded once again, sighing as she looked down. 

"So, worst comes to worst what's that scenario?" She asked wrapping her arms around her knees as she brought them up to her chest. 

"Worst case scenario they find him not guilty. That won't be likely. He will at the very least be convicted of assault. What we are striving for is jail time. We know the restraining order has been granted that extends to your family and his. The Grimes don't go near the Williamson's and vise versa. The jail time will add up with the convictions. Right now there's a domestic violence charge, aggravated assault and battery, rape and sexual assault, willfully threatening to kill someone, and battery on a law enforcement officer, that being Officer Walsh during his arrest. If he's found guilty the judge will decided the duration of jail time and if parole will be granted at any point in that time." He explained and she took a moment to process all of that. It was a lot. 

"What are the chances of him actually being found guilty?" She asked, biting at her lip nervously. 

"With all of the evidence we have I would say our chances are high. Not many jurors are going to look past all of this evidence and just say he's not guilty." She looked over and Rick as Austin spoke. 

"This one name you've written down, the bartender, has he witnessed the abuse?" Scott asked, pointing to the name and she nodded. 

"A couple times, not really hitting me but pushing me around, calling me names. He runs the bar he's there every night and so is Scott. He's asked me before if I needed help and I brushed him off. I think he would talk to you about how often Scott is there like a conformation of him being a drunk or something." I Addie shrugged. 

"No, that's good. That's actually very helpful." He said drawing a star next to the name.

"Over the next couple of days I'll be calling and meeting with each of the people you've named on this list. Right down here, this name was jotted down quickly in a different color ink any specific reason?" 

"Daryl, yeah. We met through the mechanic shop I was there pretty often. We just recently became friends, he told me about a time he saw Scott grab me around the neck and slam me up against the wall of the shop said the owner, Dale, would gladly give the security tapes from that day." Addie explained and Austin looked up at her quickly. 

"That is going to be a huge piece of evidence, and I'm assuming Scott wouldn't know anything about that tape?" He asked quickly circling Daryl's name and writing beside it. 

"No. No, he wouldn't."


	14. Chapter 14

_From: Addie_   
_To: Daryl_   
_Hey, what time do you get off work? The lawyer just left, I just really wanna see you._

_From: Daryl_   
_To: Addie_   
_I'll be headed home in about 15 minutes, everything okay, darlin'? Meet at my place?_

_From: Addie_   
_To: Daryl_   
_Everything is okay, just really stressed and I miss you. I'll meet you there._

Daryl smiled down at the message. He knew today would be stressful for her having to go through everything Scott had done to her once again but he hoped she would let him be there for her. He sent her a quick message with his address before going to finish up on his last car. 

She wore the same dress from their first coffee date, pulled on her jacket, sliding her phone inside and slipping her shoes on. Daryl and Addie talked everyday since the coffee house and met up a few times but never at his place. She didn't mind going there though. At least Scott couldn't show up there. She felt her phone buzz again as she got into her car, another message from Daryl with his address. She let him know she was on her way. He wasn't to far away but he was just on the outskirts of King County. The little house off the road surrounded by trees. She pulled in seeing Daryl's truck there and parked next to him. 

"Hey," She gave him a small smile as he opened the door when he saw her walking up, looking freshly showered. 

"Hey, darlin'." He said, pulling her against his chest into a tight hug that I melted into. He still smelled like the shop like always but she liked it. The smell was strangely comforting. 

"C'mon in." He said, stepping aside so she could walk around him. The house was just a normal house but you could tell it was two guys that lived here alone. Not very decorated, a couch and two recliners, a coffee table, tv. Very simple. 

"Can I have some water?" She asked softly, turning her head to face him. 

"Course." He replied, pressing a sweet kiss to the top of her head before walking over to the fridge. 

Addie walked over to the living room area, sitting on the couch and sitting sideways, crossing her legs under herself. She looked over at the side table smiling as she picked up a picture of Daryl and Merle. Both had cigarettes in their mouthes flipping the camera off. Merle looked completely different in this picture. Muscular arms and his face was more filled out. A few seconds later Daryl came over holding two bottles of water and handed one to her. 

"That was back when Merle was actually sober fer once." He said, gently taking his picture from her and sitting it on the coffee table before sitting sideways next to her trying to give her a little bit of us space if she needed it. 

"Tell me about it." She said scooting to close the little bit of distance between them, taking a sip of her water. One of his legs was bent under him, his other stretched out resting on the ground and his arm resting on the back of the couch as he scratched at his goatee. 

"That night specifically? Just a couple days earlier he'd been released from jail, was in fer nearly a year, drug charges. Well he had no choice but tah get sober cause they kept 'im locked up by 'imself tha whole time. Well when he got out he was good stayed clean for a while too. We'd go out tah concerts together, ride our bikes, go huntin' or fishin' brother stuff ya know. That night he surprised me with tickets tah my favorite band. We were out all damn night. But he picked up some ratty girl and she convinced him to get high with 'er." He said shaking his head and she frowned. 

"I'm sorry." She said gently as he reached out to brush some hair from her forehead. 

"Don' be. He's a good brother, an even better one when he stays sober but I don' blame 'im for bein' tha way he is." He said, shrugging and she nodded softly. 

"What happened with the lawyer?" He asked after a moment of silence his other hand coming to rest on her thigh. 

"Just went over everything about the case, all of the pictures and messages. You know how you told me about that day at the shop? He said the security tape could be a huge piece of evidence especially since Scott's lawyer wouldn't know anything about it." She said playing with his finger. 

"Good. That's good. 'M glad I could be some help." He said with a small smile. 

"Even without the tape you're a huge help. You make me feel so much better. You make me feel safe, Daryl." She said leaning in, pressing their foreheads together. God, she wanted to kiss him so bad. She sighed softly when she felt his warm calloused hand come up to caress the side of her face. 

"Ain't ever gonna let anythin' happen tah ya, long as I can help it." He was so close, she could feel his breath across her face as he spoke. His eyes slid shut as her hands came up one resting on the side of his neck the other on his chest. 

"I promise ya, ain't nothin' gonna happen to ya as long as you're with me." His voice was quiet and low as he spoke but the words were so genuine. 

"I know, Daryl. I trust you." She whispered trying to push closer to him. 

"C'mere." He said pulling one of his hands away to wrap around her waist and gently pulled her into his lap so she sat with her knees on either side of his waist. 

"This 'kay?" He asked quietly and she nodded leaning down to lay against his shoulder, pressing her face against his neck. 

"Thank you, Daryl. I've only really known you for just barley two weeks but I just- I feel like it's been so much longer." She said bringing her hands up to play with the hair at the back of his neck. 

"Ya don' gotta thank me. I feel tha same way. I just wanna take care of ya." He said his hands sliding up and down her back slowly. She lifted up looking into his eyes, his eyes were so beautiful and so blue. 

"I really wanna kiss you, Daryl." She whispered, leaning forward. 

"Can I kiss ya? Please?" He asked one of his hands coming back up to caress her face again, the other staying on her back. 

"Yeah, yes, please." She breathed, before the words fully left her mouth his lips were pressing against hers in a sweet, deep kiss. 

The hand on her back pulled her forward so she was flush against him, chest to chest. Her body felt so good against his, the way she molded against him. The way her fingers tangled in his hair made him groan and he needed to know if he could get that same noise from her, he needed to know what she sounded like. He pressed his fingertips into her back as she gasped against his lips before delving back in. Being selfish he wanted to hear more, sliding his hand up her back he grasped the back of her neck, praying it wouldn't bring up any unwanted memories, but the way she whimpered arching into the touch told him differently. 

"Good girl," He praises kissing at her throat that was perfectly exposed to her. She was panting, surprised that he had this much of an impact on her, she had never felt like this in any kind of sexual way for Scott. She moaned at his praise and desperately wanted to feel more of him. 

"Daryl," She moaned, rolling her hips against his gasping at the way his hand tightened on her neck, bringing her forehead to rest against this. 

"Addie, you- ya sure you're ready for that?" He asked, and god did he wanna get her off, but he had to make sure she was ready. 

"I'm sure, Daryl. You make me feel safe and I don't remember the last time a man gave me an orgasm," She confessed, rolling her hips against him again. 

Daryl was gonna make her feel good. Help her let go and relax. She deserved something for herself and he wanted to be the one to give it to her. He pulled his hands away pushing her jacket down her arms, fingertip trailing over her soft bruised skin as he watched the goose bumps rise on her skin. 

"Gonna take care of you, darlin'."


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, darlin', wake up." Daryl spoke quietly, petting at Addie's hair softly. 

"Five more minutes." She mumbled, pressing a kiss to his neck. 

"Ya got a missed call from your dad. Don't want him to start worryin'." He said with a small laugh as his fingers started combing through her hair. 

"Wanna stay with you." She said quietly snuggling deeper into his chest. 

"Check in with your dad, darlin'. Ya don' gotta leave right now." He grabbed her thighs, flipping them over quickly, pressing her back against the sofa.

Her breath hitched in her chest as her hands gripped tightly onto his shoulders and a smirk slid over his lips. He leaned down slowly pressing a kiss to her lips. Having him on top of her like this, kissing her felt so right and she pouted when he pulled away. 

"Don' pout, call your dad back I'll go make somethin' for us to eat." He said kissing her once again before pulling away and she immediately missed his body on hers. She took in a deep breath calming herself down before picking up her phone from the coffee table and dialing Rick's number. 

"Hey, daddy." She said once she heard him pick up. 

"Hey, baby, was just calling to see when you were gonna be home?" He asked and she looked over at Daryl standing at the oven cooking. 

"Oh, I'm not sure. Probably won't be very late." She shrugged even though he couldn't see her. 

"Okay, you still have your key so just let yourself in. Carl is out with Ron, Judy is with Mrs. Monroe tonight, and me and your mom are going out with one of her friends so we might be in late." He said and Ash smile. 

"Okay, daddy. I'll send a message when I'm headed home. Love you bunches have fun tonight." 

"We will baby, Shane is gonna patrol by the house tonight so just call him if you need anything. I love you, baby. Bye." He said, she was glad they were getting out they hardly ever did anymore. 

"Bye, tell mom I love her." I said before hanging up smiling at Daryl when he walked over with some grilled cheeses on a plate. 

"Sorry, haven't been grocery shopping." He said almost sheepishly and she smile again at him. 

"Sorry? I love grilled cheese." She said as she plucked one off of the plate and bit in, the warm gooey cheese filling her mouth. 

"Ya ain't like other girls." He said after a moment of them both eating silently. 

"How so?" She asked curious as she picked up another cheese toast. 

"Your just different. Ain't self centered like most. Ya don't care that I live in a shit hole or that all I have to feed ya is grilled cheese. Don't care that 'm just a mechanic or that ma brother is a rowdy drunk thats in jail every weekend. Ya just make me feel better 'bout myself more than anyone ever has." He said, watching as she sat the sandwich down and gave him a big smile. 

"Well, fuck all of those girls that ever made you feel less that what you are, cause I'm your girl now right?" She asked leaning in close to him, as he reached up running a hand through her hair. 

"That's right. My girl." He leaned in and pressed his lips to her. 

"As much as I love kissing you, I want more grilled cheese." She teased once they pulled away. 

"Don't mind me." He shrugged gesturing to the plate before grabbing the remote and turning the TV up.

He smiled to himself as she placed the plate in her lap and shifted closer to lean against his side as his arm wrapped around her. There was some random movie on TV that neither were really paying attention to. She was just relaxing against Daryl listening to him laughing every now and then as she picked at the grilled cheese in her lap. 

Addie couldn't help but start thinking about how different Daryl was from Scott. She'd known Scott for years and yet he felt like a total stranger compared to Daryl. Not once has ever flinched away from Daryl's touch. Maybe tensed up but never flinched away. He understood when she wanted to hang out with Maggie or my family instead of blowing up her phone and showing up wherever she was. He understood the way she felt and didn't insult her when she got sad about something. She didn't know what she did to deserve a man like Daryl to come into my life but he was here and she didn't want to let him go even if she didn't know what this was. 

Then the thought of losing Daryl in some way slapped her hard in the face and she tensed up. She felt the tears prick at her eyes so she squeezed them shut willing the tears away. She was here with Daryl right now, nothing was going to happen but that isn't what her brain told her. She jumped and nearly shouted at Daryl's hand on the side of her face who immediately pulled his hand away but stayed sitting next to her. 

"'S 'kay. You're alright. I dunno what just happened but I promise yer 'kay." He said gently, reaching back out slowly to rub at her arm. 

"I- I was just thinking..." She said quietly as he took the plate from her lap and sat it on the coffee table. 

"'Bout what darlin'?" He asked, turning sideways to face her and ultimately putting more distance between them making her frown. So she shifted onto her knees so she could lean closer to him. 

"About how different you and Scott are." She responded, her voice low and timid. 

"I mean that's good right?" He asked confused. 

"It's better than good." She said with a small sniffle as the tears filled up in her eyes again. 

"Then what's tha problem?" He asked, reaching out to her again. 

"The problem is that I'm scared to lose you for any reason. It's not like we're dating, you have no obligations to me even after what we did earlier. We barely even know each other what if- you might meet someone you want to start a relationship with-" 

"Addie, darlin', stop. Just stop. Ain't gonna meet nobody else. Ain't gonna leave ya. I told ya I wouldn't and I meant it." He said, pulling her back into his lap. 

"You promise?" She asked quietly, not looking at him until she felt his hand under her chin. 

"Promise, darlin'."


	16. Chapter 16

"Yeah, I'm just walking in the door, Daryl." Addie smiled as the door closed quietly, she flipped the bolt lock and slid the chain in place. 

"I wish ya wouldn't have left. Miss ya already." He said, making her smile even bigger. 

"How about this, me and you, this weekend at Carols?" She asked already knowing the answer. 

"Oh, I dunno I might gotta take a rain check." He said with a voice full of amusement and playfulness. 

"But I wanna see you." She whined playfully, flipping on the lamp in the living room.

"Don't worry. I wouldn' pass up time with you fer nothin'. I already miss your beautiful face." He said his voice was less playful and more serious and she paused in the middle of turning on the TV. 

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked sitting on the couch slowly, listening to his breathing as she spoke. 

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Got the prettiest blue eyes, long soft brown hair, the cutest lil' nose, your smile, your height I love that your head barely comes up to my chest especially when I hug ya and don't even get me started on yer laugh." He said and the tone in his voice had her face completely red and she was glad they were only on the phone.

"You really know how to make a girl blush." She tried to tease but it came out more bashful than anything. 

"I'm makin' ya blush? Wish I was there to see your pretty little cheeks all pink." He said, laying back in bed listening to the breathless laugh she let out. 

"Daryl Dixon if you don't stop my cheeks are gonna stain pink!" She exclaimed playfully, making him laugh. 

"I don't think I would quite mind that, Addison Grimes." He teased back and she laughed at the use of her full name. 

"How much longer can you stay up, I know you got work in the morning, I just wanna talk to you since I'm home alone." She pouted even though he couldn't see her. 

"Stop poutin' darlin'. I'm gonna stay on the phone with you a little while longer." He laughed but he wish she would've just stayed with him. 

"You know-" She was cut off at the sound of something shattering upstairs and froze completely. 

"The hell was that?" Daryl asked from the phone, sitting straight up in bed. . 

"I don't know. Something crashed upstairs. Daryl, no one is home but me." She said and he could hear the worry in her voice. 

"Hey, stay on the phone with me a minute. Your daddy keeps any guns down stairs?" He asked and she shook her head. 

"No. No they're all upstairs in the gun safe," She whispered scared that someone was inside the house. 

"Listen, go to the kitchen and grab a knife, I'm gonna use our landline and call the cops, ya stay on the phone with me, okay?" He said I was up and headed to the kitchen before he even finished talking, grabbing one of Lori's large kitchen knives from beside the stove. 

"Dare..." She whispered, her heart beating fast as she heard his muffled talking. 

"Daryl..." She called again hearing footsteps upstairs. 

"Dare, I can hear footsteps upstairs!" She whispered yelled into the phone. 

"Shane's on his way baby, can ya get to the door ya need to get out of the house." He said she was thankful he was staying calm cause she didn't think she could if he wasn't there. 

"Yeah, yeah I think I can." She said holding the phone in one hand and knife in the other. Slowly making her way from the kitchen to the small hall where the front door was. 

Addie walked with her back to the wall so she could see up the stairs and into the living room she reached behind her feeling for the bolt lock and turning it ever so slowly, the sound of it unlocking echoing in her ears. There was a creak and her eyes snapped up to the top of the stairs widening. She turned around quickly pulling the door open only for it to be stopped by the chain lock and then she was being pushed against the door roughly. 

"Daryl!" She screamed as the phone was slung to the floor from her hand and the knife was thrown down the hall into the living room. 

"It's good to see you, Addison. I really missed you." Scott spoke against her ear and she cringed as she smelled the beer on his breath. 

"Addie are you there, darlin'? What happened?" She could just barely make out Daryl's voice from the phone and felt Scott smirk against her neck. Pinning her face first against the door with a hand on her head as he leaned down and picked up the phone. 

"Hello, Daryl. I'm assuming this is the same redneck hick from the mechanic shop that's always flirting with my girlfriend." Scott slurred into the phone, his voice full of amusement. 

"I swear if ya touch 'er, I'll kill ya." Daryl growl out through the phone. He gritted his teeth hearing her cry out loudly. Scott pulled her back by her hair before slamming her forward again. 

"You hear that Daryl? Might just keep you on the phone so you can hear me kill her." Scott laughed, when he heard the quiet curses combing from the other end of the phone. He dragged her forward by her hair to the living room, swinging her around to face him. 

"I told you, if you ever told anyone what was going on between us I would kill you." He growled leaning in close to her face. 

"Scott, please. Please don't do this." She whispered, the smell of alcohol making her nauseous. 

"I love it when you beg me. You heard her Daryl? Does she beg for you like that?" He questioned into the phone and she whimpered again. 

"Shane's on his way." Addie cried hoping it would scare him off, if only made the nasty smirk on his face grow. 

"I don't need much time." He laughed, slinging her down onto the ground, crying out again as her head slammed into the coffee table. She pushed herself up trying to crawl away but she was so dizzy now. She looked forward to seeing the knife he slung in here a few moments ago and hurriedly tried to crawl towards it only to have her ankle grabbed and pulled backwards. 

"No! No, Scott, stop! Please, just stop!" She cried as he crawled on top of her. She watched as he sat the phone on the table, vaguely wondering if Daryl was still there but the thought vanished when he started kissing her neck. 

Addie flinched hard trying to get away from his exploring mouth slamming her forehead against his nose when he pulled back. He cried out at the contact and she pushed him away as hard as she could flipping back over onto her knees and going back for the knife. 

"You little bitch!" He growled, rushing over to her as she reached for the knife, kicking her in the ribs and forcing her onto my back, kneeling over her again. 

She wasn't expecting the hit, the first was always the worst with him. But that wasn't the case this time. The hits were getting harder and harder, slamming against her cheeks, jaw, mouth, nose anywhere he could reach. She could taste the blood in her mouth from one hit. No. No this was not going to happen. She let out a sharp yell, throwing him off guard as she brought her knee up to slam against his crotch, pushing him off completely when he doubled over in pain. 

She grabbed the knife in her hand tightly and stood up, feeling blood rush down from her nose and cheek. Scott stood up, cracking his neck freezing in the spot where he stood. 

The look in his eyes completely changed when he noticed the knife in her hands.


	17. Chapter 17

"Addison, put the goddamn knife down." He growled and she took a deep breath to keep herself from flinching at the harsh tone in his voice. 

"No. I'm done. I'm done being scared of you. Of letting you control me. You are not the boss of me, you don't own me, you are nothing to me. I've found a damn good man who appreciates me and cares for me. He's everything you're not. And a damn better man than you'll ever be and you will not stand in my way any longer. It's done. This right here will just be one more thing piling up against you in court, you hear me? You'll get what's coming to you." She was crying and screaming and Scott was absolutely shocked and pissed at her words. 

Everything hurt and she was so fucking dizzy. Her head was pounding, her hand hurt from gripping the knife so hard, her legs felt shaky and all she wanted to do was go to Daryl. She stared Scott down, willing him to just leave. Just go so she never had to see him again, at least until court. She jumped as the sound of sirens filled the room and Scott took the opportunity. Rushing forward and slapping her arm to the side when she sliced at him with the knife causing it to fly from her hand again. 

"Shane! Shane, help-" 

Her words were cut off by Scott wrapping his arms around her head and neck choking her. She struggled against him, trying to throw him off. Seconds later the door burst open as Shane rushed in, gun raised immediately turning towards the living room. 

"Scott, you need to let her go." Shane barked out aggressively, only causing Scott's hold on her to tighten as he brought her closer. 

He was using her body to shield his own, knowing Shane wouldn't risk shooting if it could hurt her but he was holding her so tight it was getting hard to breath. Her hands flew up to his forearm trying to pull the arm away but it was useless. Her eyes met Shane and her eyes filled with tears and she knew he could see the fear in her eyes, she was absolutely terrified. 

"I swear, I will snap her neck if you come any closer!" Scott yelled, jerking his arms for emphasis, pulling her up on her tiptoes in the process. 

"Scott!" She gasped out clawing at his arms desperately. 

"Shut the hell up!" He growled against her ear. She whimpered trying to pull away. 

"Scott, let her go. I don't wanna have to shoot you." Shane commanded again and Scott shook his head violently. 

"I can't do that, Officer Walsh. You won't shoot me not when the bitch could get hurt. I swear I will kill her!" His words were angry and harsh and she couldn't understand what she'd done to make him hate her so much. 

She felt the tears start rolling down her face, tears mixing with blood. Her eye had swollen so much she could hardly see out of it and it was getting so damn hard to breathe. She squeezed her eyes shut just wanting all of the pain to go away. Praying Rick or Daryl would just show up and help Shane save her. She wanted Daryl here so bad more than anything. Just to hear his voice or see his face. That's all I wanted. 

"You don't wanna die man." Shane growled. 

"I'm going to jail anyway, man. The hells it matter." Scott scoffed, still ducking down behind her. Shane could tell Addie was steadily getting dizzier and more light headed, watching her eyes roll back. 

"You still have family, don't do this to them, man. They love you. It doesn't matter if you go to jail. They'll be devastated if you die." Shane tried to reason, but she knew Scott didn't care. He didn't care about anyone but himself. 

"You need help, man you don't need to die." Shane spoke again when Scott didn't respond. That was very fitting. Addie didn't want Scott to die because he did need help. She just didn't know if anyone could actually help him. 

"Let her go and we can walk out of here right now. C'mon man." Shane tried again. 

Scott's arms tightened once again and she gasped loudly clawing at his arms again feeling her heart racing wondering why the hell there's no oxygen going to her lungs, her brain screaming at her to do something, anything to get him off, but Jesus he was so much bigger and stronger than her and her feet were barely touching the ground and she just couldn't do anything. She was so close to giving up as her eyes fell shut again. 

This time thoughts of Daryl swimming into her head. Him laughing, smiling at her, kissing her, holding her in his lap, flashing forward to him at family dinners in this house, Rick would love him. Thoughts of them on a real date, at the movies, going walk through the park at night, stargazing in the bed of his truck while he runs his fingers through her hair. She imagined him taking her for rides on his motorcycles, teaching her more about cars, going on fishing and hunting trips, kissing on the couch when Merle comes in and starts teasing them. 

Flashing again to him standing in a black tux, Merle at his side as Rick walked her down the aisle. Sharing a kiss in front of their family and friends before he whisks her away. Then they're on a front porch swing out in the country, his hand rubbing slow circles on her big rounded belly as she laid against his side, her head on his shoulder. Kids running around only now they're not our kids. They are our grandkids. They're surrounded by family and love and so many little ones to love and spoil, old and grey as he makes her coffee just the way she likes every morning and they go to bed together every night. 

Always saying I love you before drifting...drifting off.


	18. Chapter 18

Addie woke up gasping for breath. Her throat hurt, her heart was pounding, and she was freezing cold. Her eyes finally focused and they darted around the room as she tried to figure out where she was. A second later she heard a door open and she jumped out of bed. Her legs felt so weak and as soon as her feet made contact with the cold floor she hit the ground faster than she could catch herself. 

She groaned then shouted when she felt hands on her arms pulling her up. She struggled against whoever it was before they sat her back on the edge of the bed. They were talking but she couldn't comprehend what they were saying and she let out a sob feeling absolutely terrified. 

"Addison. Addie!" Her eyes snapped to the person in front of me, she'd know those big blue eyes anywhere. 

"Beth?" She asked quietly, still breathing heavily. 

"Yeah, Addie, it's me. You're in the hospital." She said quietly standing there in light blue scrubs. Her hands came up feeling the material of the gown clinging to her sweaty skin, the IV in her hand, finally getting a good look around the room. She could tell it was a hospital room now. 

"Here, I'm gonna go open the curtain and let some light in. Do you want some water?" She asked and Addie nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around herself, flinching when bright light filled the room. She looked down, seeing fresh bruises on her arms and legs and frowned. 

"Is my dad here?" She asked as Beth handed her the glass of water and she drank some. 

"Him and your mama left about an hour ago, Daryl told them he'd watch over you while they went and got some rest. He's been here since you were brought in. He ran out to get some coffee. Do you want me to call your dad-"

"No, I'll wait for Daryl to get back. Is my phone here?" She asked quietly, sitting the glass on the side table and gently scooting back on the bed. She gave her friend a small smile and nod before turning to the counter where the sink was and bringing over the phone. 

"Thank you, will you actually pull the curtain back. I'm sorry, my head is just hurting." She told her quietly. 

"Yeah, of course. I'll bring you something for your head and then just let you rest." She said, turning to pull the curtain shut, only open enough for the room to be dimmed, then left out without another word. 

She frowned looking at her phone. There was a long crack across the screen with smaller cracks branching from it. She clicked the home button, the screen illuminating with notifications. Missed calls and texts from Rick and Lori. Messages from Maggie. Messages from Daryl. She unlocked her phone going to the messages. 

Maggie was telling her Rick called her and told her what happened, her and Glenn would come visit once she was feeling up to it. Some from Lori were when they were on the way home after Shane called them. Telling her they'd be back but went home to check on Jude and Carl. She checked the date and realized she'd been out for about three days. Jesus. She went to Daryl messages last, smiling softly reading the messages. She went to his contact and hit the call button, listening to it ring for a moment. 

"Hello?" She asked softly into the phone when she heard the line pick up. 

"Darlin'?" He asked back confused, sounds in the background telling her he was driving. 

"Yeah, Dare. It's me, I'm a wake." She is still talking quietly, her throat still raw and hurting. She smiled a little again when she heard a relieved sigh on his end. 

"Thank god, I'm 'bout to pull up to the hospital, baby. I'll see ya in a minute." He said and she wouldn't deny the way her heart leaped at him calling her baby. 

"Okay, Dare, see you then." She said as they hung up. She should probably call dad but she knew they'd rush back up here and she just really wanted a minute alone with Daryl. 

While she was waiting Beth came back in giving her some medicine she said would help with the pain before leaving back out. Not even a minute later Daryl was walking in with two cups of coffee, immediately sitting them on the tray at the foot of the bed and walking over to her. 

"Hey," She said quietly looking up at him in the dim light, a huge smile spreading across his face. 

"Hey," He drawled, leaning down close to her face pressing his lips against her quickly before pulling away again. 

Addie raised her hand grabbing the side of his face quickly before he could fully pull away and kissed him again. He lowered himself next to her sliding his arms around her, one hand resting on her back the other on the back of her neck. She could almost forget what happened, almost forget all the pain, almost forget she almost died. Being in his arms made her feel the safest she'd ever felt, it made her feel loved and cared for and she didn't want that to go away. So even when they pulled away from the kiss she still held on to him. Leaning her forehead against his shoulder and just breathed him in as his hand rubbed up and down her back. Goosebumps breaking out over her skin when his hand would brush over her lower back where the skin was exposed from the gown being open in the back. 

"How're ya feelin'?" He asked quietly, his head pressed against the side of hers. 

"I hurt but they gave me some medicine. I'm okay though, I'm glad you're here." She turned her face a little to press a kiss to his neck. 

"Merle was askin' 'bout ya, Dale gave me a couple days off tah stay here with ya. Been with ya since I brought ya here." He said, she looked up at him confused and he smiled. 

"Couldn't handle waitin' to know if Shane was gettin' there on time. Got in my truck still on the phone, sped from my house to yours ready to beat his ass if I had to. Got there when Shane was cuffin' 'im, ya were passed out on the floor, ambulance wasn't there yet, Shane told me to get ya to the hospital, so I did." She leaned in kissing him again. 

"Thank you for everything, Daryl."


	19. Chapter 19

"Whatcha thankin' me fer?" Daryl asked, looking down at her as she ran her thumb along his jaw. 

"Just for always being there for me...even after hearing everything he was saying." She said quietly, he tipped her chin up so she would look at him, his eyes watching her for a minute. 

"I don't give a shit 'bout anythin' he was sayin'. Do care 'bout was you said though." She felt heat flood her cheeks remembering what she'd said about him, she hadn't thought he was on the phone anymore. 

"Oh yeah." She said with a small smile. 

"Mhm. Ya meant it?" He asked, watching her nodded. 

"I did. I do...mean it. I know we haven't known each other that long and I don't wanna rush a relationship or anything but I do really like you, and I do know you're a good man and you make me feel loved and cared for. I like what we have now but would like for it to be more eventually...if you'd want that too." He smiled big at her again leaning in to kiss her. 

"Yer already ma girl, darlin'. I'll wait 's long 's ya need me tah." He said quietly, lacing his fingers with hers. 

"Would you mind calling dad for me? Just let him know I'm awake?" She asked, giving him a small smile. 

"Yeah, of course. Ya want me to tell 'im to head up 'ere now?" He asked pulling out his phone. 

"Tell him in a few hours, I wanna rest a little bit." She shrugged, pulling him closer to her. 

He pulled the phone up to his ear pushing her gently so she would scoot over. Once he sat down by her she cuddled into his side, sighing at how warm he was. 

"Rick, hey man," Daryl spoke into the phone. 

"Hey, is Addie okay?" Rick asked worriedly hoping nothing was wrong. 

"Yeah, she's okay, she's awake. She asked if y'all would wait a few hours, said she wanted to rest a little while before guests," He said into the phone, pressing a light kiss to her head. 

"Okay, just tell her I love her. Well come up in a little while after Judith takes her nap. I see you in a bit," Rick offered but he really just wanted to rush up there and see his babygirl. 

"Yeah, man. I'll tell her, see ya later." Daryl dropped the phone down between them before wrapping his free around her again and kissed her head. 

"Your dad said he loves ya, him and your mama are gonna come up in a few hours," She nodded against his chest, breathing in his normal scent of oil and cologne. 

"You and my dad are friends now?" She asked after a moment and he shrugged. 

"Kinda I guess. I think I'm more friends with Carl than your dad. I watch him and Judith while they were with ya. Your mama was a wreck when they first got here, could barely even stand up, so I took the baby," He explained seeing her forehead crease as she frowned. 

"They were that worried about me?" She asked sadly. 

"Baby, ya got a good look at yourself? When I got to the house and saw ya there on the floor, hell I was scared. Ya were in really bad shape. The next day a lot of the swellin' went away but your still pretty bruised up, one of your eyes is all red from the blood vessels bein' popped." She sighed, pressing her face against his neck and kissed the skin there softly. She was upset, everyone was so worried, she knew it was a bad situation but she was okay. 

"Ya alright?" He asked, reaching up and tilting her face to look at him again. 

"Yeah, I'm just upset that everyone was so worried, fucking Scott. Speaking of what's the deal with him?" She asked hoping he actually knew the answer. 

"Pretty sure Shane beat the fuck outta him. I know he's in jail right now, because he violated the restrainin' order. Your dad's lawyer made sure his family couldn' get him out this time." He explained and nodded again satisfied with that answer, Rick probably had more details. 

"When I'm able to leave, can I- could I possibly come stay with you? I mean if you're okay with that, if you're not I totally understand-"

"Darlin' take a breath. Of course ya can come stay with me I would love that." He smiled leaning down to kiss her, holding her tight against his chest. 

"Thank you, Daryl." She whispered before laying her head back against his neck. 

Neither of them said anything else. He just held her. The room was quiet but neither of them minded. She was drifting in and out of sleep warm, comfortable and safe. That's all she felt right now. Daryl was a different type of man. She didn't know many men who would stick around to take care of a girl they're not even dating after their crazy ex broke in and nearly beat them to death. Or were they dating? It had barely been three weeks but hell, she was pretty sure she loved him. How could she not? 

She still didn't want to rush anything but there was no denying that she had very strong feelings for him. And then to hear he was getting along with her family, something Scott would've never been capable of, made her heart melt. She couldn't wait to have him over for family barbecues and see him play with Judith and she already knew him and dad would be great friends, and for mom to trust him with Jude, she would've never left Jude alone with Scott. 

Anyone in their right mind could tell Daryl was a good man. She hated that she was in a position where she couldn't just tell him how she felt and ask for a relationship all because of the fucked up relationship she was in before. She wouldn't let Scott control her anymore. As soon as she was recovered and all of this court stuff was over she would make sure Daryl was officially hers. 

What else could it mean that he was the person she pictured her life with when she thought she was going to die. She just prayed he felt the same. He had to. There's no way he stuck around this whole time and didn't feel the same. She could see them together. She could see him being the only guy for the rest of her life. She wanted him to be the only one. The one sne married, and has kids and tries new things with. She wanted it all to be with him. 

Because she loves him.


End file.
